


At the Rock Show

by phoenix089



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Already established NaLu, Also. Bookshop AU too, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, And Gajeel sucks at flirting, Brief. Oh so very brief mention of Gruvia, F/M, First Meetings, Gray keeps his stripping habit, Has the potential to be more than a one shot... But I haven't decided yet, It's just too big a part of his character to forget, Since Levy works in one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix089/pseuds/phoenix089
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she agreed to come with Lucy to this concert, Levy hadn't known what to expect. Certainly not to end up thoroughly enjoying herself, she'd just come along to meet this boyfriend of Lucy's after all. But, the last thing Levy had ever expected of the night, was to develop an interest in the pierced, and slightly alarming, guitarist Gajeel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Rock Show

**Author's Note:**

> Something I'd meant to be a quick, little drabble, that spun wildly out of control.  
> Inspired by the song Rock Show by Halestorm.

Grimacing at the shrill noises her ears were being assaulted with, Levy turned to her best friend with a bewildered frown on her lips. When she agreed to come to this concert with Lucy, _this_ hadn’t been what she’d had in mind – Sure, Lu-chan had told her _Firestorm_ was a rock band but… Levy hadn’t anticipated not being able to understand a single word the band ‘sang’. Though, she supposed, it _was_ the support band that was on stage right now, so it was quite possible that _Firestorm_ would be different. As the lead singer let loose another volley of shouts that Levy _thought_ were supposed to be lyrics, she rather hoped that was the case.

From where she was clutching the barricade right in front of the centre of the stage, Lucy laughed at Levy’s reaction, and shrugged unapologetically before yelling, “Don’t worry. They aren’t as heavy,” into the shorter girl’s ear. “Only a few more songs!” she added excitedly, before shifting her eager gaze back up to the stage, practically bristling with impatience.

Levy couldn’t help but smile fondly at the expression on her friend’s face, before looking up to the stage also. Leaning against the barricade, Levy tuned out the screaming of the current band, and waited for the headline act to make their anticipated appearance. _They_ were the real reason Levy was there, after all. Obviously not because she was a fan, but, rather, because the same night that Lucy had pleaded with her to come to this concert, she’d admitted that the guy she’d been dating for a little over a month, was the lead singer. Even if Levy hadn’t been particularly excited about the loud and stifling atmosphere that came with a concert (according to the books she’d read anyway), she wasn’t about to pass up an opportunity to actually _see_ this Natsu guy that Lucy had been talking about for several months now.

As the lights abruptly dimmed, Levy snapped out of the reverie she’d drifted into – She hadn’t even realised the support band had finished – just as the crowd behind her roared. When a hand suddenly gripped her arm, Levy shot Lucy a curious look, and couldn’t tell if the expression on her friend’s face was one of excitement, or nervousness. But, as she considered how wide Lucy’s brown eyes were as she chewed at her lip, despite the way that it was curling into a grin, Levy had to wonder if this was her first time seeing her boyfriend perform. If that _were_ the case, Levy was glad that she hadn’t allowed Lucy to come to the concert alone, as she’d threatened to do if Levy wouldn’t come with her.

When the gentle tapping of a drum started, the lights shifted to reveal four silhouettes had taken their places on the stage – And the roar behind Levy rose to a deafening level at the appearance. The books, it seemed, had certainly described the roar of the crowd accurately. Levy couldn’t decide whether she was more interested in seeing the band’s reveal, or in the expression Lucy would make when she saw this Natsu person. The choice was made for her seconds later though, as the silhouette at the front with spiked hair raised his hands to the microphone and, an anticipated hush fell over the crowd as he did so, clearly expecting him to break out into a song.

Levy didn’t have to be a fan of the band to know that a cue had been missed as a spotlight lit that silhouette up, and the song still hadn’t started. Instead, the pink haired boy was looking down into the crowd directly in front of him, his dark eyes wide and positively glowing as his mouth stretched into a pleased grin, a definite blush on his cheeks as he breathed out a surprised, “Lucy.” A breath that the entire crowd probably wouldn’t have heard had it not been for the microphone at the boy’s mouth.

Because it was though, the name made the room break out into uncertain murmurs – and a few shrill shrieks - as Levy looked over at her friend with raised eyebrows, and a smirk. Lucy had blushed a deep red, and though Levy could see that her eyes were looking up at Natsu with warmth, her mouth had pulled into a scowl as she muttered, “Don’t stop the show to acknowledge me, idiot!”

From the way that Natsu’s wide grin flashed to a brief, amused smirk, Levy could only guess that he’d heard the mutter, or perhaps he knew Lucy well enough that he could guess what she’d said, Levy couldn’t be sure. Whichever it was though, he suddenly picked up singing, and the name was quickly forgotten by the crowd as they eagerly began to sing along.

Initially, as the drums beat out their frenzied tempo, and guitar strings were plucked at an equally quick pace, with the bass seeming to thrum through her, Levy thought that she was going to be overwhelmed again by the assault on her senses. It was true that _Firestorm_ were not as heavy as their support band had been – Levy could actually understand what Natsu was singing, after all – But, they were still much more than Levy was used to listening to, and, for just a moment, she was worried that she was going to spend the next hour or two wincing, or faking a smile anytime Lu-chan looked at her.

By the end of the third, or maybe fourth, song though, Levy found it was utterly impossible to ignore the energetic buzz of the crowd pulsing behind her, and before she knew it, she was jumping along to the beat of songs, Lucy throwing her a ‘See? I knew you’d end up enjoying yourself’ grin as soon as she realised the small girl’s fist was being thrust into the air.

And, though she was losing herself in the atmosphere of the concert, it didn’t escape Levy’s attention that, though Natsu darted and bounced around the stage as he sang, interacting with the crowd and his band members alike,  whenever he actually stood still for more than a few seconds, it was always, _always_ right in front of where Lucy was. Something that Levy _could_ have believed was simply because they were standing in front of the middle of the stage, if it weren’t for the way that Natsu’s eyes would flick down to meet Lucy’s every time he paused, before he bounded off again with a huge smile on his face, an undeniable extra spring to his step.

The next time it happened, Levy couldn’t stop herself from nudging Lucy with her hip and winking at her friend, laughing as Lucy blushed and stammered out something Levy couldn’t hear over the screams of the crowd.

Enjoying herself much more than she’d thought she was going to, Levy hadn’t realised how much time had passed until the band was saying their farewells, and the lights dimmed as they left the stage. Despite that, the room practically vibrated as the crowd chanted “One more song!”, and Levy cocked her head curiously at the reaction, unsure whether it was normal to make that demand or not. That uncertainty didn’t stop her from shrieking along victoriously as, moments later, _Firestorm did_ return to the stage, looking thoroughly exhausted, but happy to perform again nonetheless as they picked their instruments back up.

“Looks like _you’re_ all still fired up,” Natsu chuckled into the microphone with an arched eyebrow, only to give a lopsided grin at the answering roar of the crowd. “I wonder how you’d react then, if I told you, because tonight’s _special_ ,” and from the way that Natsu’s eyes flicked down to Lucy as he flashed a fleeting grin, Levy had no doubt that the reason the night was ‘special’ was because she was there, and, for the tiniest of moments, Levy was a little envious.

Natsu _clearly_ adored her, and Levy hadn’t even seen them interact with one another yet, so she could only imagine what they’d be like if they weren’t separated by a stage. It made her happy that Lu-chan had found someone who cared for her like that, but it also made Levy a little jealous. And, for just a moment, Levy wondered if she’d find someone who would look at her the same way that Natsu had been looking at Lucy all night.

The feeling was a fleeting one though, as Natsu continued, “We’re gonna play you guys something brand new. What d’ya say to _that?_ ” At the answering cheer of the crowd, the pink-haired boy threw his head back and laughed, an infectious, cheerful sound that Levy couldn’t help but grin at.

Her attention was drawn to the guitarist standing a little behind Natsu, though, as he drew a few low riffs from the instrument, and, suddenly, Levy found herself unable to pull her eyes away as he plucked at the strings. Initially, the blue-haired girl thought that there was just something in the way that his hand travelled along the neck of the guitar, sure in its destination as his fingers shifted their position, as well the quick little flicks his fingers gave the strings, that was mesmerising. But, then her eyes moved up to take in his expression as well, and she found herself rendered temporarily breathless at the look of concentration on his face as he played, completely lost in the music he was drawing from the instrument.

Even as Natsu began to sing again – His voice curling around the lyrics of a song that was considerably softer than the rest of the setlist they’d used that night. A song that, some distant part of Levy’s mind recognised, described the events of the night when Lucy and Natsu had started dating – Levy found herself unable to pull her eyes away from the guitarist. His shaggy black hair was pulled back into a low pony tail, and even though he looked severe with his multiple eyebrow, ear, and nose piercings … Looking at his expression as he played, Levy couldn’t help but feel like, up there on the stage, surrounded by music, he was _home_ , and that was a feeling Levy thought she could relate to. It was how she felt when she was surrounded by the books at the bookstore, after all.

She didn’t even realise she was smiling to herself until the guitarist’s red eyes snapped open, and seemed to focused on her, before he grimaced, and Levy felt the curl of her lips disappear at the displeased expression.

_Firestorm_ played another two songs after that, and though Levy made an effort not to focus on the guitarist again, she couldn’t seem to shake the brief feeling of camaraderie she’d felt towards him, and the fact that it lingered bothered her in ways she couldn’t fully explain. She didn’t even know the guy, after all, so, it was ridiculous for her mind to be holding on to some connection she’d _thought_ she’d felt with him, just because he’d pulled an expression she felt she could relate to. And, even though she knew that … It didn’t stop her from watching him as the band left the stage once more, presumably for good this time since the crowd behind Levy instantly began to file out the door.

Giving a little shake of her head, Levy grinned at Lucy as the blonde gushed, her frenzied speech a mix of “Oh god, he’s much better than he let me think,” and “That idiot! What the hell does he think he’s doing, writing a song about _our first date_?”. Levy couldn’t help but laugh at her friend’s reaction - Only Lucy would be annoyed about having a song written about her.

Lucy’s stream of words abruptly turned into a startled shriek as a hand came to rest on her and Levy’s shoulders, though, and Levy frowned as she looked up at the security guard standing behind them. Had she and Lucy unintentionally done something wrong by choosing to wait for the crowd to disperse before leaving?

It was an uncertainty that simply increased as the guard grunted, “I’ve been asked to collect you two,” before he lifted them over the barricade, ignoring both of the girls protests as he did so. The guard equally ignored the stunned shrieks of “Why them?!” that came from a few of the other stragglers as he guided the bewildered girls to the door by the stage.

As the door swung shut behind the three, the guard slipped his hands into his pockets, leaned back against the door, and simply inclined his head to the stairs that led down into some kind of basement. Chewing at her lip, Levy looked up at Lucy with raised eyebrows, a question clear in her expression. Lucy simply shrugged and shook her head– She wasn’t entirely sure what was happening either, but, that didn’t stop Lucy from squaring her shoulders and making her way down the stairs, Levy a few steps behind her.

Levy’s anxiety didn’t decrease at all as, the further down the stairs the girls went, the more clearly she could hear an irritated voice snarling, “The fuck is wrong with you? Stalling at the start of a show because you see some chick?! And then making us change the line up so you could ‘do something for her’?! Fuck that shit!”

From the way that Lucy had hesitated, before clenching her fists and walking a little quicker, Levy knew it hadn’t escaped her attention that _she_ was the topic of the argument.

“Piss off Gajeel,” came the growled response, from the only voice Levy would actually recognise. “Like you’d even understand.”

“Damn right I don’t understand!” the snarling voice continued, as another added, “Jeez Gajeel. Give it a rest already,” with a sigh. From the tone, Levy got the impression arguments like this happened often.

As Lucy took hold of the curtain that blocked the bickering band from view and jerked it aside, the arguing abruptly stopped as all eyes fell to her and the shorter girl standing beside her. In the middle of the little room, stood Natsu and – Levy’s heart irrationally jumped a little at the sight – the guitarist, their cheeks flushed – From the argument, or from having been caught arguing, Levy wasn’t sure – as they leaned in to one another’s personal space, obviously trying to intimidate the other. Sitting in one of the armchairs squished into the room, looking thoroughly irritated and fed up, as if he’d heard one too many of these arguments, was the dark haired bassist, and, sitting in an armchair on the opposite side of the room, was the white-haired drummer.

They all watched in stunned silence as Lucy strode into the room with her head held high, apparently undaunted by the fact that she’d just overheard an argument that was about her. As Levy followed along behind her, she couldn’t help but smile softly at the reminder of just how strong, and brave Lucy could be. Even when they’d been in school, Lucy had never backed down from bullies, even if they were double her height, and it was a strength that Levy had always admired.

The tense atmosphere of the room dissipated in the next second though, as Natsu blinked, then grinned wide as he exclaimed “Lucy!” before enveloping her in a tight hug, completely ignoring her protests as he picked her up and spun her around once.

“You should have told me you’d be here!” he added with a pout, and Levy couldn’t help but grin at Lucy’s mutter of, “It was _meant_ to be a surprise.”

The pierced guitarist – Gajeel? – made a ‘Tch’ of irritation as Natsu retorted, and Levy watched, her brows drawing together with mixed emotions, as he stormed past her and up the stairs, muttering under his breath as he went. Levy frowned uncertainly at the reaction, only to look up with surprise as a voice called out to her,

“Just ignore him. He’s always like that – Moody bastard.”

With her cheeks warmed by an inexplicable blush, Levy looked back to the little room, and found that the bassist was looking at her with his chin resting on the palm of his hand – Levy arched an eyebrow as she realised he was suddenly wearing nothing but his jeans. At the drummer’s hiss of, “Gray, clothes!” though, she supposed that was a regular, albeit unusual, habit of his.

Glancing over at Lucy, only to find her still trapped in Natsu’s arms as they bickered about the way he’d drawn so much attention to her, Levy couldn’t help but sigh softly as she realised, for the moment at least, she was on her own in a room with two complete strangers. Suddenly, Levy was glad her work at the store had prepared her for talking to people she didn’t know on a daily basis.

 

               

Ten in the morning the next day, Levy was groaning under her breath and holding her throbbing head between her hands, ridiculously glad that it was a quiet Sunday morning. Not long after Levy had awkwardly introduced herself to the other member’s of _Firestorm_ , Natsu had suddenly pulled back from Lucy to insist that they find somewhere he could get some _food. That_ had been at midnight, and three hours later, the group had still been at the little place they’d managed to find.

It had been fun, Levy had to admit. The night had been full of laughter, and it had been interesting to hear about Natsu and his bandmates, to listen to their stories about their nightmare of a manager Erza, the adventures they’d had while touring Fiore, and to find out that they’d actually grown up here in Magnolia. It had also made Levy happy to see just how suited Natsu and Lucy were for one another – They weren’t your usual, sappy, “going to gross everyone out with our public displays of affection” type of new-couple that Levy always saw, but it was obvious in the way they were with the other that they cared for one another a lot, and … It just made Levy happy to know that Lu-chan had found someone who obviously cared for her like that.

The night had taken an unexpected turn though when another blue haired woman had shown up, announcing her presence with a quiet murmur of “Gray-sama,” and Levy hadn’t been able to stop herself from laughing at the way that Gray had jumped from the woman’s sudden arrival. From the blush on Gray’s face, Levy had initially thought that it was Gray’s girlfriend, until he’d asked her what she was doing there.

It had been her response that had peaked Levy’s interest though, “Gajeel-kun told Juvia the others had gone out to get something to eat, and, because this is the only place nearby that’s open all night, Juvia thought Gray-sama had to be here.”

Perhaps it had been because a need for sleep had driven her to the point where she just didn’t care about tact anymore, but the mention of the man had helped Levy gather up enough courage to actually ask about Gajeel. As she thought about it now, she couldn’t help but giggle softly at the way that Natsu had described him – “He’s just a fucking teddy bear,” Natsu had muttered irritably with a roll of his eyes, “A teddy bear covered in shrapnel, baring it’s claws trying to look tough. You should see him around cats – Then you’d understand.”

The explanation had just made Levy want to ask more questions, find out what Natsu meant exactly … But Juvia had been looking at Levy curiously from where she’d sat down next to Gray, and the shrewd look Lucy had been giving her had been enough to make her blush and decide against it. That hadn’t stopped Lucy from teasing her relentlessly on their way home though, and that had just been from one passing question. Levy could only imagine what Lucy would have been like if she’d asked more, like she’d wanted to.

Sighing softly, Levy shook head head, and slapped her hands to both of her cheeks in an attempt to make her mind focus. She was at work – She had things she needed to do. Things like restocking the shelves, and making sure the new releases were on display. Ensuring books weren’t in the wrong areas…

With a quiet groan of reluctance, Levy made herself move away from the counter she’d been leaning against, and started to look over the shelves, tired brown eyes searching for anything that looked amiss.

Not even ten minutes later, the bell of the door chimed, and Levy forced a smile on her face as peeked out so that she could greet the customer that had just walked in the door – Only to freeze, and blush three shades of red as she was caught a glimpse of jagged, black hair and searching red eyes, before she ducked back around the corner with a squeak, heart pounding in her chest.

If Gajeel noticed her, he didn’t say anything as his booted footsteps slowly made their way further into the bookstore, and Levy’s eyes followed the sound along, trying to ignore how she could hear her heart in her ears.

Closing her eyes, Levy reminded herself that it was her job to greet everyone who walked in the store, to make sure they didn’t need any help finding the book they were after … Even if that person _was_ a slightly intimidating guitarist in a band she saw last night.

Her tongue flashed out to wet her lips as she told herself that there was no reason he’d even remember her. He only saw her for, like, two seconds before he’d left after all, so it was ridiculous that she was hiding from him. Just as it was that her heart was racing as she stood there, holding a hand up to her chest as she fought to find the courage to go talk to him.

Biting her lip, Levy peeked out around the corner to watch him as he looked up at some of the books. Gajeel had his back turned to her, and it allowed her a moment to wonder at how different he looked – Considering his all black ensemble last night, the green shirt and jeans were a little unexpected.

Frowning with determination, Levy approached the musician, and forced herself to smile as she asked, “Anything I can help you with?”

Gajeel’s instant reaction was to sigh, and frown as he cocked his head to look at her, obviously about to inform her that _No_ , he didn’t need help, and Levy couldn’t help but sigh internally at the dismissal. As Gajeel met her eyes though, his eyes widened and his mouth puckered into a surprised frown, an expression Levy couldn’t help but arch an eyebrow at. Even if she _did_ look tired from the severe lack of sleep she had last night, she didn’t think she looked bad enough to warrant _that_ kind of expression.

Then Gajeel blurted, “You’re the one who was with the bunny-girl from last night!” and Levy’s other eyebrow rose to join the already arched one as she looked up at Gajeel with uncertainty.

“… Bunny girl?” Levy repeated, and Gajeel rubbed at the back of his neck before muttering,

“Yeah. The loud, blonde one. Jumped around a lot.”

Levy hesitated for a moment, then, with a bemused smile, said, “You could be talking about anyone with that kind of description.”

Scowling, the guitarist folded his arms over his chest, heaved out a sigh and huffed, “No shit.” Then, with an expression on his face that Levy couldn’t place, he shrugged one shoulder and added, “But, not many people would wear an orange dress to a concert.”

At the comment, Levy’s eyes widened, and her mouth fell open with surprise, just before her cheeks flushed a deep red, a blush that simply deepened at the smirk Gajeel threw her before he cocked his eyebrow and continued,

“Anyway, shrimp, I don’t see how you’ll be able to help me, when you can’t even reach the books.”

Levy looked up at the dark haired man for a moment, certain she’d misheard him. As the words echoed in her ears though, Levy grit her teeth and flushed with indignation. It wasn’t that she wasn’t used to people throwing short jokes at her, but, short jokes coming from someone who didn’t even know her name … That was just a whole new level of irritating.

“Fine!” she snapped before stamping away, her cheeks puffing as she fumed about the audacity of this man, coming into _her_ shop and mocking her. It was infuriating! _He_ was infuriating, and she didn’t know why she’d been so curious about him last night.

She barely managed to take three steps before he called out, “So, if bunny-girl’s dating the firebrat … You’ll know all about the secret gig we’re having Tuesday night then, right?” and, Levy couldn’t stop herself from looking back over her shoulder with a curious eyebrow raised. Gajeel was leaning against the bookcase with his arms folded, looking at Levy with an intensity to his red eyes that instantly made her cheeks flush once more.

She hesitated for a second, then frowned as she asked, “Secret gig?”

Gajeel smirked, then hummed, “Ohhh, so Bunny-girl _doesn’t_ know about the acoustic session we’re having at the coffee house, eight thirty, Tuesday night, then?”

Levy’s brows burrowed as she frowned, trying to decide whether Gajeel realised he’d just told _her_ about the ‘secret gig’, so she could easily pretend that Lucy knew, or whether he was actually an idiot… Either way, the girl decided it was probably best to simply sigh, and bring her hands up to her hips as she muttered, “Her names ‘Lucy’, not ‘Bunny girl’,” with a pout.

A pierced eyebrow rose at that, and Gajeel gave a shrug like he couldn’t care less, before he rolled his eyes and said, “So? Are you gonna tell me your name isn’t shrimp next?”

“It’s Levy!” the blue haired girl snapped, and, from the sudden grin and chuckle that Gajeel gave, Levy had the distinct impression that she’d just walked into a trap.     As she was still grappling with that feeling, Gajeel shifted off the bookshelf, and made his way out of the store, raising a hand as he went.

“See you Tuesday, shrimp,” he threw over his shoulder with a smirk of a grin, and Levy couldn’t help but flush at the look he shot her before the door closed behind him.

In the silence that followed, Levy chewed at her lip and willed her blush away as she made her way back to the counter, where she eyed the phone uncertainly. Then, with Gajeel’s last comment repeating in her mind, Levy picked up the phone and dialled Lucy’s number. Not only did she have to tell her about the unexpected encounter, it seemed they had a Tuesday night to plan.

Levy didn’t even realise she was smiling until she caught the reflection of herself in the window.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who may be wondering, personally, I imagine Firestorm to sound something like Natsu and Happy's character song "Itsumo Zenkaida", Radwimps, Anberlin, and possibly a _little_ like Breaking Benjamin... But, because I thought I let you guys make up your own minds about their kind of music, I thought I wouldn't mention lyrics or anything.  
>  I do want to mention the song Natsu sings in honour of Lucy's presence, for me at least, is What If by the Bombay Bicycle Club. It was what came to mind for me was I was trying to write it anyway...
> 
> Also, I _might_ be toying with the idea of making this a multi-chapter but ... I haven't decided yet. I have a few random thoughts occuring, but no real inspiration yet. I'll have to see how things go, haha. Hope you enjoyed it nonetheless ♥♥


End file.
